Willow, the Charmed One
by IllustrationDog
Summary: Willow Rosenberg always knew she was adopted. When magic sets her and Tara off onto a magical adventure she discovers her heritage and what it truly means to be a witch.
1. Leaves of the Willow Tree, Pt1

**Willow, The Charmed One:** Leaves of the Willow Tree, Part One

She had always known she was adopted, that was no secret to the young woman. She loved her parents but in truth she was always a little distant to Ira and Marie Rosenberg. They lacked a lust for life that Willow had, though not many knew of except for Xander. Even when she was a geek back in high school he knew that she thirsted for more. It was one of the reasons that she applied herself so hard to academics; she wanted to get out of Sunnydale as soon as she could. Well she did anyway, until she met Buffy Summers. Buffy changed everything for her, opened up an entirely new world to her.

It was three weeks before classes at UC Sunnydale resumed and Willow was finally able to enjoy what little summer vacation remained. After the events at The Initiative and being haunted by the original Slayer she had a hard time relaxing her mind. Willow decided to spend the day after their near deadly nightmares with Tara discussing what had happened with the enjoining spell. Tara listed without an interruption as Willow explained summoning the spirit of Sineya, the battle against Adam, and the nightmares. When finished she just looked at Tara waiting for her reaction.

"So, you u…um, won then?" Tara said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

Willow couldn't help but giggle at Tara's cute surprised face. The she said, "We did, for now at least. One thing I learned a long time ago is that winning is just waiting for the next battle." She paused deep in thought then said, "Well, not my battle but Buffy's. I'm just a tag-along with a few nifty tricks." Willow finished with an awkward laugh.

Tara's face changed to one more serious and she said, "Y…you're wrong you know. This i…is your fight. You're a powerful w…witch, a good witch. Good witches will always fight back the darkness."

"Tell that to the Sisters of Gaia here on campus." Willow said cheekily.

"Those girls are witch practitioners. You are like me, a n…natural witch. You must've gotten it from your birth family." Tara said shaking her head quickly.

Willow sighed and said, "Yeah, the one thing I have from my birth family and I love it. Nothing is better than being able to move things with my mind."

Tara shifted uncomfortably on the floor of her room as if she was chewing on something she wanted to say.

"Tara you can say whatever you want to me. You know that right?" Willow said as she reached out and touched her shoulder.

"You're gift is strong Willow, st…stronger than any witch I've ever met before." Tara took a moment to breathe and collect her thoughts then she continued, "My p…power is passive, aura reading doesn't do much good against demons and vampires. Still I know th…that you're strong. I can see it in your aura. You have the br…brightest aura I've ever seen. You're meant to do great things." Tara smiled as she finished, then tucked her chin into her collar bone slightly embarrassed.

Willow looked stunned; no one had ever held that much respect and love for her, not even Xander or Buffy. To them she was Willow, Old Reliable, or Wills; but to Tara she was something more, something precious.

"_She's precious to me too."_ Willow thought to herself. She had admired Tara's gentle strength from the moment the two met. There was just something about the shy blonde that Willow couldn't understand that made her irresistible.

"Gee, what a great way to make a girl blush." Willow said with another awkward laugh. After a moment she caught herself and said, "You know so much Tara, how do you know all of this?"

Tara smiled brightly and said, "From my mother's Book of Shadows. When I was a li…little girl she showed me where she hid it from my father. It has all of this wonderful information about what it means to be a w…witch. I could show it to you if you want."

"Heck yes!" Willow beamed.

Tara got more comfortable in her spot and then held out her hands. She closed her eyes and said, "**Words of witches passed I call to thee, knowledge through shadow come to me**".

There was a soft green light growing from where Tara's hands were held. In a blinding flash the energy faded and in her hands was a large, thick, blue tome with a symbol that she recognized as Hecate's Wheel on the cover in silver.

"Wow, that was…wow!" Willow said at Tara's display of power.

"I…I have never showed this to another pe…person. My mom's whitelighter said it was important and to be ke…kept a secret." Tara said as she placed the book on the floor between the two of them.

Willow's brow furrowed and she said, "What's a whitelighter?"

Tara gave a little knowing smile and said, "A wh…whitelighter is almost like a guardian angel. There's a page in here about them." She opened the book and started flipping. When she stopped she handed the book to Willow and said, "Why don't you read it."

Willow looked at the page and saw that it was beautifully illustrated. There were what looked like shinning blue orbs delicately painted around the border of the page. At the header she saw the title, 'Whitelighters' in an elegant calligraphy. Below it the page read:

_**Creatures born of a human soul who did exceptional good in his or her life, and are given the reward of new life by the Council of Elders. As servants of the Elders they are charged with guiding witches and future whitelighters along the path of destiny. Whitelighters are passive by nature and unable to fight against the forces of darkness. Instead they are gifted with numerous powers to aid in the fight; among them is a healing touch that is used to help their witches when injured.**_

_**Whitelighters are not immortal, though it may appear that way. A poison does exist that is able to kill a whitelighter. This fate is worse than any other form of death for it kills their soul. All whitelighters should be cautious of their counter, the darklighter**_.

"Wow, they really do sound like angels." Willow said as she handed the book back to Tara. Then she said, "I wonder why we don't have whitelighters."

Tara frowned and said, "It has something to do wi…with the Hellmouth. Too mu…much evil energy I g…guess"

"Hmmm, you should add that into your book sweetie".

"You've never called me sw…sweetie before. I like it." She smiled brightly and said, "M…maybe I will add to it. I haven't yet".

Willow leaned in and kissed her. It was soft, tender, but full of the newly discovered passion the two women shared. As they kissed neither of them noticed the newspaper materialize above their heads in golden lights. It wasn't until it fell down onto Willow's head did they stop for air.

"Bad news paper ruined the moment." Willow said as she grabbed the paper from her head and looked down at it. For some reason she couldn't help but stare at the announcement with her mouth gaping.

"Wh…what is it Willow?" Tara asked disappointed that the kissing had stopped.

"It's uh…an obituary notice for Prudence Victoria Halliwell from San Francisco. How'd that get here?" Willow scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Magic. I...I can see the energy that surrounds it. It was held by a powerful witch." Tara said as she leaned over to look at the newspaper page.

Willow looked to Tara and smiled, "See, your power is awesome." She looked back down to the obituary and couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness, that and determination to leave instantly for San Francisco. She wanted to go, she needed to go.

"I can't explain it, but I feel like this is something I need to go to. It's being held tomorrow at two o'clock. If we leave in the early morning we can get to San Francisco in time for the service".

"We?" Tara asked puzzled.

"Oh I forgot to ask you. I just assumed that you would want to come on a crazy magic adventure with me. I mean you said it was magic that made the paper appear and with you there I can…" Willow rambled until Tara cut her off.

"I'd love to go Willow. We…we'll leave tomorrow at ten. San Francisco is a little over three hours away and if th…things work in our favor then we can sneak into the back right in time for s…services." Tara said with her own resolve-face.

Willow practically glowed with excitement as she got up from the floor and looked for her bag.

"Where're you going W…Willow?"

"Well if we're leaving in the morning I need to go back to my dorm room and pack, ask to borrow Giles' car, and get some rest. Plus let the gang know that we'll be out for a long weekend."

"A long weekend?" Tara asked again confused.

"Yeah. I figure why not make it our first couple-y trip? We can get a hotel room, nothing super fancy but I do have my parents' gold card to use in case of emergency and I think this qualifies."

Tara giggled and said, "You ramble when you're excited".

"Darn tooting I do missy! I feel that this is very important and I want my important person with me. Is that ok?" Willow asked with hopeful eyes.

"It is very ok. There is one thing though. When you get Mr. Giles' car and have your stuff packed you should come back here. I…if y…you want that is".

Instead of answering Willow just took a step towards her and kissed her. Then she smiled and said, "I'll be back in two hours tops".

She had always known she was adopted, she fought monsters, she learned she was a witch by blood, and she discovered her love for Tara under extreme circumstances. With all she'd been through in her life would what she finds in San Francisco be something she could handle?

(A/N: This is part one of two for the first chapter in the "Willow, The Charmed One" series. This was inspired by my love of Willow/Tara and a friend who said that Tara was a throwaway character. I strongly disagree and want to show just how important Tara is to Willow in every way. If you want me to continue this cross-over leave a comment below. Thanks!)


	2. Leaves of the Willow Tree, Pt2

**[FYI – Patty Halliwell did die at the hands of the Water Demon, however it was in 1981, not in 1977. That means Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were older when she was pregnant with their sister. The reason why they don't know about her will be revealed in this chapter.]**

**Willow, The Charmed One:** Leaves of the Willow Tree, Part Two

The drive to San Francisco was one of the best times of Willow's life. She felt a little guilty because they were on their way to a funeral which they were technically crashing. Still she enjoyed spending time with Tara, talking about anything and everything with her, listening to the music, getting junk food from the gas station, and just getting out of Sunnydale. She had never been outside of Sunnydale and the feeling was incredibly wonderful. It was as if being there was repressing a part of her, a part that she didn't even know was there. Somehow leaving Sunnydale made her feel like she could fly.

Willow parked the car a block away from the church that the service was being held at. She looked at her watch and saw that it was ten after two which meant they were a little late. If Tara hadn't casted that navigation spell she's sure they would've been much later. As they walked up to the church she was glad that she had decided to dress simply in black slacks, a black boho top with a violet belt. Tara was equally comfortable in her long brown skirt, two-toned grey halter-top and her sage green cardigan. The two were dressed comfortably enough for the road trip but also respectfully for the services.

"Are you r…ready?" Tara asked as they reached the large door of the church.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Willow said with a slightly forced smile.

The grand doors opened slowly and the two witches slipped into the church. They quickly found the last pew to the left and sat down. One or two people looked at them as they entered, but nothing more than passing curiosity.

"…so our sister passes into night. We who are left behind know that one day we will share the bread and wine with our sister. Nothing is final; for we know that you await a new destiny." The High Priestess said.

As the High Priestess laid a white cord into a chalice Willow whispered to Tara, "This is a Wiccan funeral! Magic brought us to the funeral of a dead witch!"

"We'll talk about it la…later Willow". Tara said and put her hand on top of Willow's for comfort.

The High Priestess had finished blowing out the three pillar candles and exited the altar area. That's when two women dressed in black with tear stained eyes were standing at the front of the altar. They were taking the condolences from the mourners and informing them of the wake. Tara had insisted that they pay their respects to the two, whom she guessed were the sisters mentioned in the obituary.

"I really don't know if this is a good idea anymore Tara. I mean these women are grieving and we crashed the funeral of their sister; all because a magical newspaper fell onto my head!" Willow angrily whispered into Tara's ear as they walked closer to the two sisters.

Tara sighed and said, "Y…You wanted to come here. We pay our r…respects to a fallen _sister_. It's just what one does Willow".

"Yeah but…" Willow protested but was cut off by the frosted blonde woman extending her hand and saying, "Thank you for coming."

Willow looked up and gave a weak smile. She noticed that Tara was with the other sister so Willow quickly gave this sister her hand and mumbled a, "I'm so sorry for your loss."

The woman was letting go of her hand when suddenly there was a spark of static and the other woman grabbed her hand hard. It was only a few seconds but the other woman held her breath and once she exhaled she had a look of pure panic. Willow didn't know what to do so she pulled her hand away and walked over to Tara.

"No wait! We need to talk. You're in dang…." The woman spoke as she followed Willow to Tara and the other sister.

"Phoebe look out!" A man yelled from the other side of the church. He was tall, dark, and obviously dreamy. He held a ball of electricity in his hand and he didn't seem to be in pain. Well, he wasn't until he flew backwards and into a set of folding chairs.

"Cole!" The woman named Phoebe yelled as she forgot about Willow and ran to Cole.

Behind Willow Tara was pushed to the floor by the other sister who was raging with anger. A man dressed in tacky black leather jumped out of the corner of the room and sent a lightning bolt out towards the other sister and Tara. The sister flung her hands out and the man who attacked was frozen in place.

"This is Prue's funeral for Christ sake! Can we please at least bury her in peace, is that too much to ask?" The sister screamed as she swung her arm and caused a vase to shatter.

"Piper, the demon," an attractive man with sandy-blonde hair said to the yet unknown sister who clearly had anger issues.

Piper then flicker her wrists and the man who attacked them looked like he was having a seizure, but then he was unfrozen and fired up another lightning bolt. He sent it rocketing towards Piper.

"Damn it!" Piper said as she ducked out of the way and the electricity burned the altar.

The obviously evil attacker sent another bolt but this time towards Tara. Willow instinctively turned on her heel and waved her hand, hoping that her power would be strong enough to save Tara. It was. The bolt flew backwards and impaled the attacker square in the chest, causing him to incinerate before their eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" Cole said as Phoebe helped him to his feet.

"She vanquished the demon!" Phoebe nearly shouted.

Willow helped Tara up and said, "That was a demon? Didn't look like any we've seen before. Since when do demons have powers like that?"

"W…Willow I think now's no…not the time." Tara said as she dusted herself of and reached for Willow's hand.

"This is too much. We haven't even buried Prue yet and we're being attacked by demons." Piper grabbed her purse and stormed off. The blonde haired man looked to Phoebe.

"Leo go, we'll talk to these two. I'll see you at the house." Phoebe said calmly. She turned her attention to Willow and Tara as Leo ran after Piper.

"I'm s…so sorry. If we kn…knew what would happen we wouldn't have come." Tara stuttered in their defense.

Phoebe narrowed her eyes and said, "Neither of you knew Prue did you?"

Willow swallowed her breath then said, "No we didn't. We were um…sent here and we don't really know why."

"I do. You need our protection but now isn't a great time ladies." Phoebe said as she sighed and sat down on a folding chair.

"We didn't come here for help. We can handle demons just fine in Sunnydale thank you very much," said Willow.

"Sunnydale? You're from The Hellmouth!" Cole said astonished.

"Y…Yes we are,"

"Hellmouth witches here at Prue's funeral, that can't be a coincidence," said Cole as he rubbed Phoebe's hand.

"You know what I don't have time for this so let's just cut to the chase shall we. You're witches right so you know the drill. I had a premonition and you," she said pointing to Willow, "will be attacked by Shax, The Source's Assassin tonight. If you don't want that to happen don't go out on any rooftop tonight. Stay in your hotel room until after sunset then come find us, 1329 Prescott Street." Phoebe said and then looked up to Cole. "Take us to the attic now."

Cole gave the couple one last once over then held Phoebe's hand and disappeared in a shimmer of air.

"What the hell just happened?" Willow said more to herself than to Tara.

"I think we know why you were guided here."

Little over an hour later Tara and Willow had found a clean and relatively affordable hotel a few miles away from the church. Once they checked in with the desk and were issued their room keys they carried their bags up to the room. Willow was still pretty shaken up and couldn't get the key to work properly. She fiddled with it but the two witches remained locked out.

"Maybe I sh…should go check with the desk. See if they have another key." Tara said trying to offer a solution to the irritated redhead.

"This sucks!" Will nearly yelled in frustration. As she did the lock popped out of place and the door flung open with a loud bang.

"What in the world," Willow whispered as she looked down at her hand that been reaching out to the lock only a moment ago.

Tara placed her hand on Willow's back rubbing in soft circles and said, "Your power seems to be unstable, or gr…growing at an alarming rate. Your aura is pulsing."

Willow picked up her bag and walked into the room, Tara followed.

Once the door was shut and locked from the inside since the main lock was now on the floor in pieces Willow said, "What is going on with my power? In the three years I've had telekinesis it has never been this strong."

"I d…don't know Willow. I'm s…sure we'll figure it out though, together," Tara paused as she took a seat in the armchair, "Yo…you deflected that lightning bolt and destroyed this lock with little effort. Th…that's unusual for most witches."

"Most?" Willow asked as she sat on the bed and hung her head in exhaustion.

Tara smiled weakly and said, "Yes. Most magical wi…witches, even those with active powers like yours don't ad…advance this quickly. It takes years of study and practice to have one's power advance, let alone branch off into a new power."

Willow looked even more confused and said, "Powers can develop into entirely new powers?"

"S…sort of. They usually f…follow the same sphere as the witch's original power." Tara took a deep breath then said, "My mo…mother was a powerful me…medium, and when I was twelve her power advanced to where she could astral project into th…the spirit world. She helped a…lot of lost souls that way."

Willow allowed herself to fall back onto the bed and sigh in frustration. Then she said, "I just feel like there is so much about being a witch that I didn't know before I met you. So much that even Giles and The Watcher's Council don't know, or won't share. I just…I feel lost."

Tara got up slowly and laid next to Willow on the bed. She snuggled up to her and started playing with her hair. In a soothing voice she said, "I'm here now, if yo…you need me. For now though let's get some sl…sleep. I'm sure the Halliwells will have the answers you're l…looking for when we see them tonight."

The witches slept for a few hours in comfortable silence before a wrist watch alarm went off in the distance. For a few minutes the young women stirred not wanting to wake up yet. Willow reached her hand out searching for the watch. The alarm grew louder and louder until the two heard a sharp crack…then silence.

Willow bolted up and saw with her tired eyes that Tara's watch was now across the room and in pieces. She gave a sad whimper and mumbled to herself.

"It's ok. I was looking to buy a new w…watch anyway." Tara said as she got up and stretched.

"We had better get into the car, my power seems to be getting worse not better," said Willow as she grabbed her bag and shoved her hands into her pockets in defeat.

Tara grabbed her sweater and followed Willow out of the room and down to the car. She had a suspicion about why magic had guided her, she heard rumors but it was better to keep her opinion to herself a little while longer. She knew that Willow didn't need any unnecessary stress right now, especially with her telekinesis at a destructive level.

After driving through the city following Tara's little green lightning bug for directions they reached Prescott Street. Willow and Tara stared at the impressive manor for a few moments just taking it all in. The manor was impressive even among the other large Victorians on the street.

"There's something about this house that feels familiar." Willow said absent mindedly.

Tara smiled and she said, "Let's go inside and see if the sisters can help you."

They walked up the stairs and with each step Willow felt like her head was spinning. This house held great power, she could feel it. Willow went to open the door but noticed that it was already open.

"Be brave." Tara whispered into her ear.

That's all Willow needed to put on her resolve face and walk through the door to the manor.

"…not remotely interested in reconstituting The Charmed…" Piper said as she, Leo and Phoebe came down the stairs and into the foyer. "…Ones." She finished as she laid eyes on Willow and Tara.

"The uh…the door was open. I'm sorry, we shouldn't be here." Willow said as she went to turn around but Tara stopped her.

"Nonsense! We were just coming to look for you! Hi I'm Phoebe and that's Piper, but you already know that from earlier I guess." Phoebe said a she linked arms with Willow and practically dragged her towards Piper.

"Yeah, um…I'm Willow." She said quickly.

"And who's your friend?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"I…I'm…." Tara started before Willow defended her.

"Tara, my girlfriend." Willow said without missing a beat. After all they've been through today she wasn't going to let anyone be rude to Tara.

Piper's face softened and she held out her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you both."

Willow looked to Tara for a moment, then took Piper's hand and said, "Thanks, you too."

Without warning blue shinning lights fell from the chandelier and enveloped Phoebe, Willow, and Piper. The light grew brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Then as suddenly as it had appeared it faded.

"What in Hecate's name was that?" Willow asked jerking her hand away from Piper.

"I think that means you're supposed to be here." Leo said in awe of what he had just witnessed.

"The power…it…it's incredible." Tara said as she looked from Piper to Phoebe and then to Willow.

With a low howl the front doors to the manor blew open and the wind cried as a mini cyclone came into view. As the wind died down there stood Shax, The Source's Assassin in all his terrifying grey glory. Piper was first to react by throwing her hands out and trying to combust the demon but he just shook it off.

"Girls get Tara and Willow upstairs now!" Leo said as she charged Shax.

"Leo!" Piper yelled as Phoebe pulled her and Willow up the stairs, Tara followed close behind.

Shax struggled to throw Leo off for a moment but then succeeded and the whitelighter slammed into the side wall and fell unconscious. Shax looked up the stairs with his dead blue eyes and disappeared within the wind.

Phoebe, Piper, Willow and Tara raced into the attic and toward their Book of Shadows. Piper began flipping the pages violently and then stopped once she reached her intended page.

Piper turned to Willow and said, "We need you to read this spell with us ok?"

"What, why me?" Willow asked astonished by what was happening.

"Because you're our sister," Phoebe said.

Willow's eyes grew wide but she didn't have time to react as the attic door shattered and Shax blew in.

"Trust them Willow, they're telling the truth." Tara said to Willow.

"Die Witches." Shax groaned as he stared at the four women before him.

"**Evil wind that blows, That which forms below, No longer may you dewll, Death takes you with this spell!"** Piper, Phoebe, and Willow said in unison.

Shax began to convulse and the quickly exploded in a combination of magical energy and bone dust.

"I wish our demons cleaned up after themselves that easily." Willow said to lighten the mood.

"It wasn't enough, we have to get The Source." Phoebe said with what Tara would have sworn was Willow's resolve face across her own.

"Who is this Source you keep talking about?" Willow asked.

Phoebe gave Piper a knowing look. Then Piper said, "The Source of All Evil."

Willow was speechless. She had heard of that creature before in a few of Giles' dark magic journals while doing research before. All she could remember was that he was said to be an incredibly powerful demon lord, possibly an Old One. That was something that truly terrified the red haired witch.

"S...So it's true, you are The Charmed Ones." Tara said in awe.

Phoebe looked down at the now closed Book of Shadows and saw that the triquatra was once again whole. There was no denying it, Willow was a Charmed One...their sister.

"Why don't you two go downstairs and get some coffee. We'll be down in a minute to talk. If you see Leo unconscious please wake him up." Phoebe said as she picked the book up and held it tight.

"Uh, sure." Willow said still in shock.

As Willow and Tara walked out of the attic they We're whispering to themselves. Piper looked at Phoebe in disbelief.

"We do not have time to play house with these girls Phoebe! We just buried Prue this morning, I don't think I'm ready for this." Piper said with tear stained eyes.

Phoebe took a deep breath and said, "I know sweetie, but Prue would want us to help her. She looks as lost as we are. I think that we owe it to mom too. Sam dusted all of us, but now that we remember we need to fix this. She's our sister Piper.

"Pandora." Piper said flatly.


	3. Pandora's Box

**Willow, The Charmed One: Pandora's Box**

Six o'clock in the morning and she just sat there in the hotel room with Tara trying to absorb the information that she'd been bombarded with. Too much information if she was honest with herself. Her entire life has changed. Thinking back over the last few hours Willow couldn't stop hearing their voices, her sisters' voices.

_"Our mother, Patty, was in a relationship with her whitelighter, Sam. You're the um, product of that relationship."_

_ "Piper was eight and I was six, Pr…Prue would've been eleven when you were born."_

_ "There are, er were rules that witches and whitelighters couldn't be together, let alone have children with them. Your birth would have been seen as a violation of The Elders' highest law."_

_ "Sam and our mom they dusted us, made us forget about you. I…we're so sorry that we never knew you, not until now that is."_

_ "Whitelighters can't survive on a Hellmouth, the energy there is toxic to us. You say you've had your power, telekinesis for the last four years?"_

_ "What's a Slayer?"_

_ "…it's possible that the combination of the Hellmouth energy and you casting the restoration spell unbound your witch power. Though there is no telling what that energy could've done to your whitelighter powers. You haven't shown any since you've been fighting demons have you?"_

_ "Mom called you Pandora, it's what she would've named you if she were allowed to keep you. You have to know that they sent you away to protect you."_

_ "I get that this is hard for you Willow, but this isn't the best time. We've just lost Prue and, well…Phoebe and I need some time to grieve. We'll call you ok?"_

"Willow. Willow. Willow!" Tara said as she shook her awake.

Willow stirred on the queen bed. She was confused, the last thing she remembered was sitting at the table while Tara had ordered room service. She looked to the end table and saw that their pizza wasn't there and instead was a big breakfast.

"I must've crashed. I'm sorry about that." Willow said as she grabbed the orange juice.

Tara smiled softly and said, "You ne…needed the rest. I managed to get two hours or so myself. I figured that breakfast might be a go…good way of getting our day started."

Willow took a bite of the bacon and said, "I don't know Tara. I mean I just learned that my past isn't what I thought it was, hell my name isn't even my name!"

"That doesn't matter. You're Willow. Regardless of what yo…your sisters say." Tara said as she placed a plate of bagels, eggs, and berries in front of her.

"Yeah…my sisters," Willow said dumbstruck.

They sat there eating their breakfast for a little while in silence. There wasn't much to be said. They had had little sleep, extreme stress, and more information overload than either witch could fully process.

As Tara cleaned up the room service she looked to Willow and said, "Ha…have you thought about calling Buffy?"

Willow couldn't help but laugh loudly at her suggestion.

"I'm sorry…that was just, wow!" Her laughter slowed and she caught her breath. Then she said, "You know, I didn't even think of Buffy. I mean here I am with all of this information – this new family and I didn't even think of my best friend; the girl I have considered my sister for the past four years. What kind of friend does that make me?"

"Shhhh, do…don't stress Willow. You're a great friend, yo…you just have a lot on your mind right now," Tara combed her fingers through Willow's hair as she continued to soother her, "Learning about the Halliwells, finding your birth family, this is your pa…path. This is your destiny. Th…The rest will work itself out."

Willow took hold of Tara's hand and said, "Thank you. I don't think I could've gotten through this last day without you."

Tara smiled brightly and said, "You ne…never have to thank me. You're my Willow, I'm not going anywhere."

Later that afternoon Willow and Tara decided to go and visit the manor. Willow wanted some more answers to her questions and Tara was there to support her in whatever she felt she had to do. When the two Sunnydale witches arrived at the manor they noticed that once again the stain glass doors were left unlocked and partially opened.

"They should really st…start keeping that door locked." Tara said as she closed the door gently behind them.

"We leave it open because demons usually crash through it, otherwise it costs a small fortune to fix." Phoebe said as she smiled warmly greeting them.

"Definitely not like Sunnydale. Demons there usually avoid homes and prefer to attack in nightclubs, streets, or shopping malls," Willow said with an awkward smile and shrug.

The three stood there for a moment. Willow looked over the foyer and noticed the numerous photos that spanned more than the last century. These women were Piper and Phoebe's ancestors…her ancestors. She saw that many of them had the same flowing brown hair, though some had dark raven locks, and there were one or two with the fiery hair that she had. One picture that caught her attention most was of a woman in her sixties hanging by the stairwell. Without saying a word she walked over and gently touched the frame.

"That's Grams, Penny Halliwell. She was a very strong woman, still is in a lot of ways". Phoebe said as she walked up behind her.

"She has my hair." Willow said matter-of-factly.

Phoebe smiled and said, "Yeah. Some Warren witches have the red hair. There hasn't been a blonde in the bunch since Melinda Warren."

"Who's that?" Willow asked still looking at Grams' photo.

"She was the start of our line, the beginning of our destiny." Piper said as she entered the room. Piper smiled at both Tara and Willow then said, "Come on into the kitchen. We have some things to show you Willow."

The four witches walked into the kitchen and there sat Leo and Cole, both men holding a bottle beer. There on the kitchen table was the Book of Shadows. It was slightly larger than Tara's, and its green leather seemed to radiate a power that called out to her.

"Your bo…book of shadows is impressive. Mine isn't nearly this strong." Tara said as she took a seat on the stool by the kitchen island.

"Your book?" Piper questioned

"Yeah, Tara's book comes from her mother. She was a member of the Hecate Coven." Leo said as he took a sip of his beer.

Piper looked at him skeptically and asked, "How do you know that mister?"

Leo looked into his bottle a deeply and said, "Selena was one of my charges. I lost contact with her after she married that jerk of a man." He paused and looked up at Tara then said, "No offence".

"It's o…ok, I'm not too crazy about m…my father either. He has a ha…habit of lying to me." Tara stuttered with a small smile.

"Since you said you moved to the Hellmouth I understand why I lost contact with her. Those places are more toxic to a whitelighter than the Underworld. I couldn't sense her shortly after she got married."

Tara frowned and said, "Yeah, she w….was killed by a warlock when I was seventeen. After that my father forbid me from continuing with m…my craft. I moved out a year later for college."

"I'm sorry. If I would've been able to sense her believe me I would've tried to save her. She wasn't just my charge but she was my friend too," Leo said with a sad smile to Tara.

Willow half listened to the conversation as she couldn't help but stare at the Halliwell Book of Shadows. Since practicing witchcraft she had started her own spellbook as it was suggested that all witches keep one. However her little journal paled in comparison to their…her sisters' book.

"May I?" She asked as she reached for the tome.

"Of course, it's yours as well." Phoebe said with warmth in her voice.

Willow touched the spine of the book and felt a spark. The triquetra on the cover glowed a gentle red light and she pulled her hand away in shock.

Piper snorted and said, "Yeah, it does that some times. I think that's the book…the family recognizing you."

"You talk as if the book is alive." Willow said as she grabbed it again and opened the cover.

"There is a theory that it is. This book is the most coveted tome in the magical world. It's not the oldest, but its ability to protect itself and update itself is very rare." Cole said as he spoke for this first time.

Willow began to flip through the book haphazardly until the book flipped on its own.

"I didn't do that!" Willow said slightly afraid.

"That was probably Grams." Phoebe said looking over Willow's shoulder and smiled at the page that it had landed on.

"It's our page, definitely Grams…she wrote this I can tell," Piper added then said, "Go on Willow, read it."

Willow cleared her throat and read, "_**The Charmed Ones are three sister witches of the Warren line whom shall be born when Evil is at its highest point. It is the duty of every Warren witch to protect this tome for it is from these pages that The Power of Three is born. Melinda Warren, the start of our line prophesized them as such –**_

_** 'You may kill me but you will not kill my kind. From each generation our power will grow stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These witches will be the most powerful the world will ever know. Each shall carry one of the three powers; they will vanquish all kinds of evil, and shall be known as The Charmed Ones.'**_

_** The prophecy came to pass in 1970 with the birth of Prudence Victoria Halliwell - Telekinesis, then in 1973 with Piper Marie Halliwell – Power to Freeze, and finally in 1975 with Phoebe Janis Halliwell - Premonitions."**_

__Then something very strange happened, golden lights began to dance across the page. Once they faded Willow continued, "_**In 2001 Prudence was killed by the demonic assassin Shax and the Power of Three was broken. However destiny knew of a way to reconstitute The Charmed Ones, with the forbidden child. Pandora Willow Halliwell – Telekinesis, was born in 1981 from the union of Patricia Lee Halliwell and Samuel Wilder. She had been kept secret from the High Council of Elders, but not from the Angels of Destiny. Pandora's destiny is still unfolding, however one thing is clear…she is Charmed and meant for greatness."**_

__The kitchen was quiet once Willow finished the passage. The sisters, Leo, Cole, and Tara just looked at Willow as she held the book tightly with her hand and a few tears trickled down her face.

"Willow, sw…sweetie are you ok?" Tara asked as she placed her hand on Willow's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok, "She said wiping her face, "I just didn't expect this is all. I'm not sure what it means."

Phoebe nudged Piper in the side encouraging her to speak up. Piper rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I uh…I know that it means that you're not just important to our destiny, but you're also our sister." She paused and cleared her throat, "I remember when mom was pregnant with you. She was so happy, you wer…are her miracle."

"Mom and Grams were worried about who might find out about her being pregnant. At the time I didn't understand why, but now it makes sense. They loved you so much, but were afraid of what would happen if The Elders found out." Phoebe said grabbing the pot of coffee.

Leo looked at Paige sternly and said, "You have to know Willow that if the Elders found out about you then you, all of you would have been in great danger. Not only did your birth break the rules, but you clearly are a powerful witch now; no telling what the Elders would want to do to you then…to understand a hybrid."

"Gee Leo, make her sound like a science experiment would ya!" Piper said as she playfully smacked his shoulder. "What he means is that you're potential is unknown, and those stuffy robe wearing, rulemaking, asses don't like the unknown".

Willow couldn't help but laugh and hold Tara's hand tighter. She felt overwhelmed, joy, and also a little light headed. All of this information was just a lot to process.

"Um, not to be rude but why are you all being so nice to me?" Willow asked still unsure of her newfound sisters.

Phoebe looked to Piper, Piper looked to Leo, and Cole…well Cole just kept drinking.

"We're grieving Willow, and I know that it'll take a long time for us to be ok again but…" said Piper.

"…but we also know that you're lost. You may not remember us, but we remember you now. We remember mom being pregnant, Grams worried all the time, and Prue telling us that we're going to have another baby to take care of." Finished Phoebe.

"This is a lot to take in. I don't want to seem ungrateful but I think it's time we head back to Sunnydale. I uh…I need time to process all of this." Willow said as she closed the book and stood up from the table.

Tara looked to the older Halliwell sisters, Leo, and Cole and gave a small smile as she stood next Willow who was starting to shift uncomfortably.

Piper sighed and said, "I want you to know that I never asked for this big sister gig, and I'm not sure how good I'm going to be at it. I do know that losing Prue hurts a lot, and that I don't want to lose another sister," she dabbed her eyes then said, "…and that includes you."

"We hope that you'll come back soon Willow, you too Tara. We have a lot to talk about." Phoebe said.

"Cl…classes start in two weeks, we'll be ba…back before that." Tara said as she gave Willow a reassuring look.

Leo stood and reached behind the counter and handed a small box to Piper. She nodded and then took a few steps towards Willow.

"This was in the attic. Grams and mom were here last night and they – we all want you to have this." Piper said as she handed the small brown box to Willow.

Willow took the box and held it close. She and Tara then said their goodbyes to the Halliwell sisters, Leo, and Cole then left the manor. The two walked to the car in silence and were soon on their way back to the hotel. During the drive Willow just kept looking out the window as Tara navigated the streets of San Francisco.

Thirty minutes later the two witches were back into their room at the Bay View Hotel.

"Willow ta…talk to me." Tara said as she sat on the bed.

"I don't know what to say Tara! I'm so overwhelmed here. A large part of me just wishes that we never came to San Francisco."

Tara frowned and said, "What about the ot…other part of you?"

"That part of me is thrilled to finally know where I come from. I mean, I'm a freakin' Charmed One! Those women are my sisters! My sisters…" Willow paused as she looked down at the floor. Then she said in a hushed voice, "My sister died yesterday and I never got to know her."

"You di…didn't get to know P…Prue but you can get to know your other sisters. I think they really want to know you Willow." Tara said picking up the box.

Willow looked over to her and said, "I think it's time I look in there."

Tara handed Willow the small brown box. Willow opened it and started pulling out the items inside. First was a yellow and violet baby blanket with a 'P' stitched in the bottom left corner. Then she saw a black cord necklace with a silver triquetra charm on it. Willow smiled and put the necklace on; the charm landing on her heart chakra. Finally at the bottom of the box was a five by seven photo that brought a tear to her eyes. There with the time stamp of nineteen eighty-one was and eleven year old Prue, nine year old Piper, six year old Phoebe, a beautiful woman who must've been her mother Patty holding a baby Willow in the yellow blanket, the strong face of Penny, and a man who she assumed to be her father Sam. It was a photo of the family that she missed out on.

"Oh, look how squishy I was." Willow said with a sniffle.

(A/N: Thank you to all of those who commented on my story and who have added it to their followed and favorite lists. I do plan on continuing this story. Expect to see a combination of Charmed season four, and Buffy season five. The characters you love will be in this story, but as all things there will be changes along the way. Please leave a comment about this story if you'd like!

Side note: A reviewer mentioned that only the Warren line had a Book of Shadows. That actually isn't true. Natalie the whitelighter said that **all** witches need to keep their books in a protective space. Then later Leo suggested than Billie start her own Book of Shadows to pass onto the next generation.)


	4. Not Always Shining in Sunnydale, PT1

Willow, The Charmed One – "Not Always Shining in Sunnydale"

Seeing the green sign welcoming the two witches back to Sunnydale was a welcome sight to Willow. She couldn't help but be glad to be heading back to the home she knew…the life she knew. It was crazy for her to think that only a three hour drive behind her were two living sisters, and one she'd never get the chance to know. Behind her was a life that she forever missed out on.

"Willow, where're you p…planning on staying tonight?" Tara asked ask she pulled up in front of Steven's Hall.

"I had been hoping I could stay with you actually. I uh…I don't think I'm ready to face Buffy or the rest of them yet. Tomorrow for sure, but not tonight."

"O…of course Willow, Let's get s…something to eat then go t…to bed." Tara said as she grabbed her bag out of the back seat.

Willow nodded and grabbed her bag too before the two witches headed to the campus café.

The next morning came far too early for Willow's liking. She tossed and turned throughout the night, her mind flooded with images of Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole. Willow might have managed three hours of sleep at best. Tara on the other hand was looking like a sleeping angel. She could sleep through anything Willow had learned since being together. Tara had a way of just being calm, even in her sleep.

"You're awake", Tara said matter-of-factly as she rubber her eyes.

Willow gave a weak smile and said, "Yeah, the Sandman owes me about four hours worth of sand, the little troll."

Tara giggled at Willow's quip. Willow had a sense of humor that you either got or didn't. Luckily for Tara she did, the only one who didn't seem to totally get it was Anya.

"What do you say we g…get breakfast at the café' and then meet with G…Giles and the gang?" Tara suggested as she snuggled closer to Willow.

Willow played with her thick blonde hair and said, "That's a great idea."

A few hours later Buffy, Xander, and Anya were gathered in Gile's apartment waiting for Willow and Tara to arrive. Anya was kissing on Xander's neck while he was flipping through one of Giles' magazines, meanwhile Buffy kept pacing in the kitchen.

"Buffy, please have a seat you are making me nauseous," Giles said from his desk where he was drinking a scotch.

Buffy stopped on her heels, narrowed her eyes and said, "I can't relax. Willow said that she had something big to tell us. Big is never a good thing."

"That's not true. The last big thing she had to tell us was…" Xander started to say, but was cut off by Anya.

"…that she was a BIG lesbian who enjoys breasts and vaginas."

Giles choked on his drink and mumbled to himself.

"Yes Anya, we know what a lesbian is…thank you," Buffy said trying not to laugh.

Xander put the magazine down and said, "Why do you think this is a bad thing Buff?"

Buffy sighed and said, "I don't know. I just have a feeling that whatever it is will affect us all."

"Well that makes sense Buffy. We all love Willow and whatever her pending news we will listen, keep an open mind, and be there for her. She, like all of us have had a difficult year." Giles said as he finished his drink.

As he placed his glass down onto the desk the front door opened with a slow creek. Willow and Tara entered the apartment letting the afternoon light flood the space. Buffy turned to them with a forced smile, Xander looked sincerely happy to see them, Anya held her usual blank expression, and Giles gave them a polite nod.

"Uh…hi guys. Thanks for meeting with us." Willow said as she stepped towards the couch.

Tara gave a weak smile to the Scoobies and then closed the door behind them.

"So Wills, what's with the big gathering?" Xander asked

Anya perked up and said, "Yes, are you here to tell us something more about you being a lesbian?"

"Anya!" Buffy reprimanded her.

Giles cleared his throat and said, "Please give Willow the floor, I'm sure whatever she has to say is important."

"Thank you Giles." Willow said before continuing, "Well last night Tara and I came back from a little trip to San Francisco wh…"

"What were you doing up there?" Buffy asked as her eyes narrowed.

Tara squeezed Willows hand and said, "W…Willow was getting to that Buffy."

Buffy was surprised by Tara challenging her, however she didn't say anything more.

"Ok well here it goes. Um, to make a long story short we were guided to San Francisco by magic. It was for the funeral of Prudence Halliwell, the eldest Charmed One..."

"Dear lord, you met a Charmed One?" Giles said as his eyes widened.

"What's a Charmed One?" Buffy asked.

"You crashed a funeral?" Anya said.

"An!" Xander shushed her.

"Guys! Le…let her finish." Tara said giving the gang a stern look.

The four of them mumbled their apologies.

"Uh, well Giles what do you know of The Charmed Ones?" Willow asked gently.

Giles thought for a moment and said, "Well from what resources I had at the Watcher's Council it's said that The Charmed Ones are a coven…a family of sister witches from the Warren Line. The line itself dates back to The Burning Times in the colonies, all descendants of Melinda Warren. She was a magical witch, much like yourself and Tara but who was born from a practitioner; a very rare anomaly. Details on the line itself is scarce, however it is said that from the line will come The Charmed Ones. They are supposed to be the most powerful witches the world will ever know. The last update in the Council's magical archive was that the came into their powers three years ago. I can't believe that one of them was killed, it's very unfortunate."

Willow seemed stunned by the information that Giles had on The Charmed Ones. It took her a moment to regain her train of thought.

"Well as it turned out after the service a demon attacked them, a very human looking demon…" Willow said slightly confused.

"Upper Level demons have a human form. I did when I was a vengeance demon, though I preferred my demonic form." Anya said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…so the demon attacked and well I vanquished him with my power." Willow said with an awkward pause. Then she said, "Well after that Tara and I talked with the Piper and Phoebe, they're Prue's sisters. After a lot of back and forth, some more weirdness, and vanquishing Shax together IlearnedthatIamtheirsister." Willow rambled through the end of it and finally took a deep breath.

No one in the room said anything for what felt like hours. They all just stared at Willow intensely. As the seconds ticked by the air became heavier and heavier.

"Wait, what?" Xander said breaking the silence.

"Guys." Tara whispered.

"YOU VANQUISHED SHAX!" Anya screamed in disbelief.

"Guys." Tara said louder.

"Willow, good Lord are you sure?" Giles spat as he started to clean his glasses.

"Guys." Tara said firmly, yet no one was listening.

"Say what Will?" Buffy said looking concerned.

"Shax is an extremely powerful demon! He makes D'Hoffryn pee his robes!" said Anya.

"Guys!" Tara screamed to get all of their attention.

The group was stunned. In the year they had known Tara she had never raised her voice, not once. The fact that she yelled was shocking. The Scoobies took a collective breath and bit their tongues.

"Thank you sweetie." Willow said as she kissed Tara's cheek. She walked over to the armchair and sat down. Then she said, "All I know is what I felt, and what they showed me. I was in their home, I vanquished a demon with them, my power has expanded, and…and…they're my sisters. I…I…found my family."

Willow was on the verge of tears. She knew that telling her friends was going to be hard, harder than when she tells her parents. For all-intensive-purposes these people were her family. They understood her, loved her, and knew her…well, at least they did. Now Willow didn't even know herself. She was changing, not just with finding her birth family but also inside.

"Willow, are you alright?" Buffy said as she sat down on the couch.

She shook her head and said, "Yeah, I…I'm fine. This is all just a lot to take in."

"It is but you'll figure it out Will." Xander said trying to comfort her.

Giles looked at her and said, "Willow, what did you mean when you said that your power expanded?"

Giles was a little hesitant about that information considering how powerful Willow was already. He had known a few magical witches in his life and she was on the way to being _dangerously_ powerful if not guided properly.

Willow gave a weak smile and said, "It's hard to explain, it happened shortly after leaving Sunnydale. I wasn't expecting it but I felt as though I was…free if that makes sense. Then…"

Suddenly there was a large crashing sound as the door exploded behind the two witches. There in the doorframe was a grotesque looking demon with yellow scaly skin and green flames coming off his shoulders.

"What the hell!" Anya shrieked.

Buffy responded first by rushing the demon and throwing a few punches at his chest. However the demon simply sneered and hit her once knocking her to the ground.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed.

"Xander, Anya get out of here now!" Giles ordered as he searched for a weapon.

"Like hell!" Xander said as he saw the demon forming two green fireballs in his hands.

"Watch out!" Anya said as she started throwing books at the demon.

She felt it now…her power rising within her. It was stronger than it had ever been. Willow looked to Buffy who was unconscious and saw that Tara had gone to help her. She looked to Tara and they held contact for a moment.

"Willow, you're eyes," Tara whispered as she saw them surrounded in a shining blue energy.

"Sssssay goodbyeeee witchessss," The demon hissed as he threw the fireball at Willow.

Willow didn't acknowledge what Tara said and instead turned to the demon and threw her right hand out. The fireball was thrown off course and sent into the nearest wall where it smoldered and left a scorch mark. Willow then held out both her hands and the demon looked like he was struggling to breath, clawing at an invisible force around his neck. His fearful hissing was disgusting, thankfully it didn't last long. As Willow clenched her fists the demon's neck snapped loudly and he disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

Willow looked to her friends and her eyes faded back to normal.

"Dear Lord." Giles said dumbfounded.

Tara helped buffy onto her feet and the two blondes just looked at the disaster that was now Giles' apartment.

"Willow you vanquished that…what was that?" Buffy said rubbing her neck.

"That was a Salamander demon. They're guns for hire." Anya said as she looked to where the demon had been just moments before.

"Why would a demon like that attack Willow and throw me away like leftovers?" Buffy asked sitting down.

Giles looked at Willow who seemed to be very uncomfortable with not just what happened but also in her own skin. He shook his head and said, "I would imagine it's because Willow is Charmed now. I just don't know who would've sent that mercenary after you."

Tara had been handing the Scoobies bottles of water from the fridge when she stopped and said, "Th…that would be The Source."

Xander, Buffy, and Giles looked at Tara confused, but Anya looked paler than pale.

"The Source is after you? You should've told us." Anya said in a dead cold voice.

"Who's The Source?" Buffy asked.

Anya's gaze never left Willow as she answered, "He's a demonic lord of a lower realm known as The Underworld. He has dominion over demons of all kinds, warlocks, evil witches, and even some darklighters." She paused before looking to Giles and then said, "He's incredibly dangerous. In my thousand years as a Vengeance demon I only ever came across him once and let me tell you that it wasn't pretty."

"Piper and Phoebe said that he might try and come after me, but I never expected…" Willow said apologetically.

"You shouldn't be here!" Anya spat.

"Anya!" Xander yelled at her.

"Yes Anya that isn't your call to make. Willow is someone that we all care about deeply and clearly she's in danger." Giles said as he tried to clean up from the demon attack.

Anya was furious now as she yelled, "You don't understand! The Source wants her dead and we're all in danger being around her. He won't care who gets in his way. He'll keep sending more and more demons after her until he kills her…or any one of us in the process!"

Willow looked like she was about to cry as she said, "I didn't know. Leo said…"

"Who's Leo?" Buffy asked quickly.

"He's my…my whitelighter. He said that it would be safe for me to come home, that the demons might not notice me because of the Hellmouth energy." She explained sniffling.

"Clearly he was wrong." Giles said sadly.

"You need to leave now. You being around could get my Xander killed. I won't let him die just for being around you." Anya said angrily.

"Anya stop it!" Xander said desperately.

Willow's eyes widened in horror and she looked to her friends. She whispered, "I'm sorry." Then she ran out of the door as fast as she could.

"Willow! Willow wait!" Xander called after her as he headed for the door. When he looked around though she was nowhere to be seen.

Tara narrowed her eyes at Anya and she said, "Yo…you have no idea what she's g…going through! She wanted, needed your support…from all of you. Willow's changed, she's a pa…part of something bigger now. Accept it and f…fucking deal with it!"

With that said Tara grabbed her bag and walked out the door in search of Willow.


	5. Author

**Willow, The Charmed One – Magical 101**

I realize that some of my readers weren't happy with me saying that D'Hoffryn would be afraid of Shax. Let me clear things up by explaining how the magical world exists in my story.

Beings of Light:

Witch Practitioners – These are mortals with the potential to raise Earth energies to accomplish magic through spells and potions. They do not have any magical powers, and most are not given a whitelighter. This type of witch can be either natural born or taught. VERY rarely a witch practitioner can give birth to a magical witch.

Magical Witches (Good) – Mortal beings who have one or more magical powers, along with the ability to cast spells, make potions, and scry. Magical Good Witches protect the innocent without punishing the guilty. These witches come from a hereditary line where the 'spark of magic' is in their DNA. If one parent is a magical witch then the child WILL be a magical witch as well, regardless of gender. They are divided into the following categories:

Passive – mediumship, aura reading, precognition, psychokinesis, telepathy, etc.

Active – telekinesis, molecular inhibition, elemental manipulation (pyro, hydro, aero, geo, electro), deflection, astral projection, clairvoyance (more powerful form of precognition), shielding, cloning, projection, etc.

Upper-Level Witches – These included witches who have expanded their original power to an advanced level or who have developed more than one power. The majority of witches in the Warren line have been upper-level.

Whitelighters – Beings born of a human soul who have been given second life by The Council of Elders.

Witchlighters – Magical beings who possess a unique 'spark of magic'. They are the product of a witch and whitelighter, a union that until now was forbidden. Witchlightes hold a high concentration of magic within them and therefore are considered to be among the most powerful of upper-level witches.

Elders – A collective of powerful beings, mostly whitelighters who govern the magical world. They inhabit what is called The Upper Realm. They do not directly involve themselves in the lives of non-magical beings. Instead their witches and whitelighters often help mortals and continue to push back the darkness. Beings that can become Elders include:

Whitelighters – 95% of the time whitelighters advance to this level

Witches – Rarely a witch can become an Elder either by a magical inheritance or as a reward for an exceptional life to the Greater Good

Shuvani Gypsies – These magical gypsies are equal to upper-level witches, except they are not often guided by a whitelighter. Shuvani are gifted with magical powers and by nature are holy women though sometimes devious.

Guardians of Pandora's Box – Similar to The Slayer, The Guardian is a mortal girl who inherits her power once the previous Guardian dies. They were given their destiny by the last of the Pagan Gods.

Magical Creatures – Elves, Trolls, Leprechauns, Fae, etc.

Neutral Beings

The Powers That Be – A collective of magical beings who have ascended to a higher level and inhabit a pocket dimension parallel to The Upper Realm. The Powers That Be enjoy playing with the lives of mortals and waging war among magical and non-magical beings. Because of this they have their own 'Champions' and other followers. These beings are separate from The Council of Elders as they include demons, witches, angels, magical creatures, and a variety of other unknown beings.

The Slayer Line – The Slayer is an interesting being because each Slayer is a mortal girl who only has the potential to inherit the magical essence of The First Slayer, Sineya. The powers of The Slayer come from the essence of a demon known only as The Shadow Demon. [It's noted that this Shadow Demon is very different from the one which lives in the Nexus under the Halliwell Manor.] Each Slayer is an agent of The Powers That Be as they are an oxymoron, a fighter against evil empowered by a demon.

Watchers – The Watchers' Council is an organization of mortals who are said to be the decedents of The Shadow Men, African Shamans who created The First Slayer. Watchers do not hold any innate magical abilities, however they are shown to be as adept as a witch practitioner when it comes to casting spells. They follow The Powers That Be and know little about magical beings as a whole, though Giles has been exposed to magical witches before.

Avatars – A collective of magical beings who seek to end the struggle of good versus evil through removal of freewill. They are made up of demons and witches alike.

Angels of Death – Death is inevitable and comes to all living creatures. Because of death therefore life has meaning.

Beings of Darkness

Demons – Demons are a very broad term for creatures of pure evil. They are divided into the following categories:

Base Level Demons: Those hideous creatures who have super strength and are able to wield low-level magics. They live either in one of the lower realms or in the mortal world. Base-level demons can be killed by magical powers or blunt force trauma.

Upper-Level Demons: Demons who have the ability to wield high levels of magic, thus granting them one or more magical powers. Upper-level demons have both a human and demonic form, an ability granted to them the The Old Ones. Should an Upper-Level Demon mate with a mortal then the demonic essence remains pure and combines with the new human genetics. They can choose to remain in demonic or human form at will. Upper-level demons can be vanquished by a potion made of their own flesh, or with the use of few exceptionally strong magical powers.

Demonic Lords – These are upper-level demons who rule part or all of one of the lower realms because of their extreme power. Demonic Lords may be able to create their own demonic clans and have sway over them. Notable Demonic Lords include:

D'Hoffryn – Lord of Vengeance

Shax –Lord of the Winds and The Source's Assassin

Tempus – Lord of Time

Zankou – Lord of Death, enemy of The Source

Barbas – Lord of Fear

Litvak – Lord of Dreams

The Source of All Evil – The Source is a title for a demon who has achieved dominion over the biggest of the lower realms, The Underworld. It is said that the magical powers of The Source come from the last Old One to be vanquished from the mortal world.

Old Ones – These are the pure demons, the monsters that demons fear. They were Gods who walked upon the Earth and scorched it with their power. It is believed that no Old Ones exist today, however their essences are trapped in the Deeper Well.

Warlocks – Warlocks are witches who kill other witches to obtain their powers, they are therefore the oath breakers. Warlocks lose their souls once they kill a fellow witch and are transformed into a being equally as ugly as their deed. Since warlocks were at one time good witches new warlocks can either be born or turned. Warlocks lose their right to a whitelighter.

Evil Witches – These are magical witches who no longer protect the innocent, those who have crossed the line into punishing the guilty and using their power for excessive personal gain. Evil witches can give birth to good witches as they are not warlocks. Evil witches forfeit their right to whitelighters.

Darklighters – Fallen whitelighters who are now out to kill whitelighters and potential whitelighters. They come in three classifications:

Spirit Killers – Attack potential whitelighters into committing suicide

Breeders – Looking to mate with mortals to create more darklighters

Trackers – Those who track and kill whitelighters who are close to falling from grace.

Higher Beings

The Angels of Destiny – Theses 'angels' are considered the highest authority to both the magical and non-magical world. They are entrusted with maintaining The Grand Design. Most prophecies from both The Council of Elders and The Powers That Be come from The Angels of Destiny.


	6. Not Always Shining in Sunnydale PT2

[A/N: First let me say how incredibly humbled I am by the large amount of positive feedback on this story. I have written here before under another pen-name and simply it wasn't well received. Knowing that so many of you love this idea and want to see the new directions of our beloved characters truly means a lot to me. Well, with that being said here is the next installment!]

Willow ran, she couldn't take the words of fear from her friends...her family. She wanted nothing but to escape, to leave Sunnydale behind her. Willow heard Tara calling out her name but the intense desire to find peace and comfort overwhelmed her. Before she could stop Willow felt herself floating in warm blue and white lights.

Meanwhile at Halliwell Manor Piper was fuming after having faced The Furies with Phoebe and Cole.

"Piper stop and listen to me, you haven't stopped coughing since you got smoked!" Phoebe said grabbing a set of mugs from the cabinet.

Piper sighed and said, "I am aware of that Phoebe but these Cancer Girls need to be put down before they kill another human."

"At whatever the cost? Now you sound like Prue," Cole said quietly.

"Cole." Piper warned narrowing her eyes at him.

Phoebe cleared her throat and said, "What he means is that yo…"

Next to Phoebe a shower of orbs slowly materialized. As they came into form there stood a quietly crying Willow.

"What ha...happened?" She sniffled as she looked to Phoebe and Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "You orbed, clearly."

Phoebe glared at her then said, "Um, Willow where'd you come from honey?"

"I was at Giles' apartment and…"

"Wait, you orbed from Sunnydale? How?" Piper asked impatiently.

Willow looked a little stunned by Piper's attitude but then said, "I had a fight with Giles, Buffy, Xander, and Anya. I ran out of his apartment and just wanted to escape. The next thing I know is I'm here."

"Your desire to escape must have triggered your orbing power. That is a lot like how my shimmering power works," Cole said looking to her sympathetically.

"Wow, that's quite a power boost sister," Phoebe said impressed.

Piper groaned and said, "I'm sorry you had a tiff with your little friends but we have demons to vanquish."

"Piper!" Phoebe said shocked.

"What? I'm sorry but the Cancer Girls aren't going to just sit on their asses and wait for us to vanquish them. If you want to stay here that's fine. I'm going to check the book to see how to snuff them out," Piper said as she stormed off to the attic.

Willow was stunned and recoiled into herself. She hadn't meant to upset Piper, but she was freaking out over her own life.

Phoebe pulled Willow into a hug and said, "I'm sorry about Piper. She's still struggling with...well everything. She does best by doing, it's her process."

"I understand, I'm the same way. Well, after I freak out of course." Willow said as she forced a smile.

"So, what was this fight about honey?" Phoebe said as she poured Willow a cup of tea.

Willow sniffled a little and said, "Well I told them about you guys, about being a Charmed One. Then a demon attacked and…"

"Wait, you were attacked by a demon? Were they trampy smoking harpies?" Phoebe asked.

"No actually. It was a yellow skinned dude with green fireballs."

"Scaly?" Cole asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Willow asked confused.

Cole sighed and said, "That was a Salamander demon, guns for hire. The Source must be trying to take you out of the picture, break the Power of Three once more." He paused then looked at Willow curiously, "How did you escape? Did The Slayer kill it?"

"Um, actually no. The demon knocked Buffy down with one punch and he started to attack me. I uh...I vanquished him with my power, strangling him with a telekinetic grip." Willow said in a meek voice.  
"Whoa." Phoebe whispered.

"See that's why I got into this huge fight with the gang. Anya explained what kind of demon it was and then Tara said that The Source must've sent him after me. Once that cat was out of the bag, Anya freaked out it...well, they were scared to be around me." Willow said as more tears swelled her eyes.

"That's ridiculous! They're your friends and also fight demons why would they be scared of you?" Phoebe said as she rubbed Willow's shoulder offering her comfort.

"It makes sense Phoebe. All you've ever known is being a Charmed One, the daily near death experiences. The Source is a serious threat even for a ragtag group of a Slayer, a carpenter, a Watcher, and an ex-vengeance demon." Cole smiled then said, "If memory serves Anyanka was not very loyal to anyone but herself, excluding those women she got vengeance for. The Source never liked her, though she did have favoritism from D'Hoffryn. She wouldn't be thrilled to know that The Source is coming to The Hellmouth."

"Lucky me," Willow scoffed.

"Luckier than you think power is strong enough to vanquish a demon without a spell or potion. Prue couldn't do that, Piper's new power can but it's unpredictable with her emotions right now," Phoebe said looking out the kitchen window.

"Add that to your new orbing power and I'm not surprised The Source wants you dead. You're just as strong as your sisters, he wasn't expecting that," Cole said rubbing his temple.

The three of them stood there in silence for a few minutes before Willow's cellphone went off.

"Excuse me," She said as she walked to the laundry room.

Piper walked back down into the kitchen and said, "I found the last two Furies, they're at the docks. We should go before they take another victim."

"Piper, you might want to let these demons go. They're dangerous, and your powers aren't very effective against them," Cole said giving her a stern look.

"Wait just a minute Cole did you forget that I blew up one of those smoking bitches less than an hour ago?"

"No I'm not. Are you forgetting that your freezing power doesn't work on them and that you have limited control of your exp..."

Piper glared at Cole. Then she flicked her hands and froze him on the spot.

"Ha! How's that for limited control?" Piper mocked the unmoving Cole.

"Piper!" Phoebe shrieked. Then she sighed and said, "Unfreeze my boyfriend please...without blowing him to pieces."

"You're no fun Pheebs," Piper said then unfroze Cole.

"...loding power." Cole looked confused and said, "Don't ever freeze me again Piper." Then he raised his eyebrows and said, "I'm not Leo, I don't need it." He gave her a sly smile then went to the fridge for a beer.

Willow then came back into the kitchen and saw Piper there. She flushed red and said, "That was Tara, she said that she's handling things in Sunnydale. I explained to her about your demons and she said that I should stay here to help. Uh...if you want my help of course,"

Piper sighed and said, "They aren't Power of Three demons so there isn't any reason for you to..."

"Go anywhere!" Phoebe finished enthusiastically. "We can teach you the potion to vanquish them. Plus having you here makes it three witches against two Furies. They'll be smoke in the wind in no time."

Willow beamed her hundred watt smile and then said, "Great what's first?"

"I guess I'll get the book from the attic otherwise we can't give you this _oh so important _lesson," Piper said as she turned on her heels and left, clutching her fists as she walked.

"Will she ever like me?"

"Of course sweetie Piper's just been..."

"Bitchy?" Cole offered from the table.

Phoebe couldn't help but to snort a half laugh before she said, "Yeah its just been worse since we faced off against The Furies this morning. I mean Piper's always had a temper but now she's boiling over".

Phoebe and Willow continued to get to know each other until Piper came down with the book. Almost immediately the three sisters were getting to work on the potion. Phoebe continued the smalltalk and Willow was enjoying it, Piper however was very quiet and more focused on getting the potion done. About twenty minutes later and it was nearly done.

"I'm surprised you really know this stuff," Piper said as she turned the stove off for the potion to cool.

"Thanks. I learned a lot from Giles' books and trial'n'error. Potions are cool but I prefer the big ritual spells myself," Willow said as she brought some dishes into the sink.

"Really like what?" Cole asked with his curiosity peaked. He wanted to know just how strong the Hellmouth witchlighter was.

"Well my first spell was the Romanian Restoration Curse that I placed on Angel right before he tried to awaken Acathla. Then there was my less than stellar Will be Done spell that backfired, never doing that one again! Oh, and just last month Giles, Xander, Buffy and I did the Enjoining Spell to kick Adam's butt, that was really nifty."

When Willow stopped she noticed Phoebe and Cole were staring at her wide-eyed. She gave an awkward laugh and said, "Sorry I ramble when excited, Xander usually stops the word vomit".

"Showoff" Piper muttered as she continued cleaning up the counter.

"You cursed Angelus! The Brotherhood never did figure out for sure who did it, they assumed it was The Slayer's Watcher," Cole said in disbelief.

"Giles is sweet and all but he wouldn't know how to do that. He was using an Orb of Thesalla as a paperweight for crying out loud," Willow said laughing.

"So you learned about being a witch all on your own? I'm sorry we weren't there for you. We had eachother and the book, and that was hard enough." Phoebe said.

Willow shrugged and said, "It wasn't all bad. Giles did help some, but yeah mostly self-taught. Well until Tara came into the picture. She's incredible, like a walking Book of Shadows."

Phoebe beamed and said, "That's so sweet."

BANG!

Phoebe and Willow looked to the sink and saw that Piper's hands were shaking.

"Can you two stop with the touchy-feely already so we can...go...vanquish those bitches!" Piper said with her hands shaking above the dropped pot in the sink. She had sweat pouring from her forehead and her lips were cracked.

"Piper, are you ok?" Phoebe asked looking her over with concern.

"I said...we need to...va...vanquish...ah!" Piper screamed as she collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

"Piper!" Willow and Phoebe screamed.

Willow knelt down and checked her head, luckily she wasn't bleeding.

"Leo!" Phoebe called out.

"Phoebe she's burning up", Willow said.

"Leo it's Piper!" Phoebe called again.

A moment later the blue and white orbs appeared and Leo materialized. He looked to Willow and she handed their unconscious sister to their whitelighter. Cradling her in his arms he tried to heal her but nothing happened.

"I was afraid this might happen," Cole said as stepped forward.

"What do you mean honey?" Phoebe said trying to maintain her calm.

Cole gave a frustrated sigh and said, "I had heard rumors that Fury smoke corrupts good people, that it's what creates Furies."

"Come again?" Willow said thoroughly confused, "Piper's turning into a demon!"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Phoebe muttered then asked Cole, "How do we stop it?"

"I don't know if you can, like I said I thought it was just a rumor."

Leo sniffled and said roughly, "You two...you need to vanquish The Furies before Piper's humanity is consumed by rage and vengeance." He held onto the whimpering Piper tightly and said, "I'm taking her to bed, she needs rest."

He then orbed away with Piper leaving Phoebe, Willow and Cole.

Willow was the first to speak, "Ok, so we have the vanquishing potion let's snuff these smoking tramps."

"Spoken like a true Halliwell", Cole said with a wide smile.

"They're a the docks, do you think you can shimmer us there Cole?" Phoebe asked her demonic boyfriend.

He shook his head and said, "No, Shimmering is different from orbing. I can only shimmer myself and one other person through the planes."

"I could orb us there...I think." Willow said as she grabbed the potions. "I mean I might not be familiar with the area but if I understand my power I just need to will myself to where I want and I'll materialize there."

Phoebe nodded and said, "Follow our orbs, we've got to hurry" and she grabbed Willow's hand.

The two witches dissolved in a flurry of bright blue and white lights, and Cole faded into the nether-planes and out of sight.

[The conclusion to this episode will be up much sooner than the last! Thank you so much for being a fan of my work. This is truly a labor of love. As always please read &amp; review.]


	7. Not Always Shining in Sunnydale PT3

In the shadowed dusk of evening came a swirling mass of bright white lights. As the lights descended there stood Phoebe Halliwell and her newly found half-sister Willow Rosenberg.

"I did it," Willow said more to herself than to Phoebe.

Phoebe smiled and said, "Yes you did, now let's find those Cancer Girls".

"Where do we start?" Willow asked looking around the docks.

"You'll want to head over the warehouse 17. I found them there a minute ago," Cole said as he shimmered in. "They seem to be sensing for their next victim. If you're going to hit them now's the time."

Willow looked over to warehouse 17 and mumbled, "Buffy makes this look easy". Then she looked to Phoebe and said, "Ok, I guess this is the part of the plan where we go and vanquish them right?"

"Spoken like a true Charmed One," Phoebe said brightly.

The two witches and the half-demon ran to the warehouse and head first into battle.

Back across San Francisco at Halliwell Manor Leo held onto his wife's hand tightly. She was shaking and sweating as she laid on the old pink couch in the attic.

"Damn it, why can't I heal this!" Leo shouted to the ceiling. He turned his head back to Piper and said, "I can't lose you, not now" as tears filled the rims of his eyes. He stroked her hand and wiped her forehead with a cool washcloth.

The room was pitch black and throughout it echoed her voice, "Where am I?"

Piper Halliwell was standing in the black and her heart ached. She didn't understand what was going on, all she felt was sorrow.

"You suffer greatly," said a formless voice.

Piper dried her tears and said, "Who are you?"

"We are the voice of your sorrow, and of your revenge" whispered the voice. "You hurt for the loss of your sister. It wasn't fair, evil stole her from you."

"Tell me something I don't know," Quipped Piper.

"You don't know that there is a way to fight back. To make the evil ones pay," said the voice.

Piper thought for a moment then said, "I'm tired of fighting." She breathed deep and said, "You're not God, or The Elders, and you're sure as hell not my sister...sisters. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're the smoke, the demon trying to possess me. Well, guess what asshole? I'd rather die than become one of you."

"You're rage is delicious. Why not be one with us?" The voice continued to instigate.

"Because I have a husband who loves me, a sister grieving, and another sister lost. I need to be strong for them, like Prue was for us."

With that declaration a small light began to radiate out from within the darkness. It grew and enveloped Piper making her warm.

"No!" the voice's pained echo rang as the light became brighter.

The next thing Piper knew she had slowly opened her eyes and was looking at Leo.

"You're awake," Leo said with a growing smile.

"Y...yeah, looks that way huh?" she said as she sat up with Leo's help.

He looked at her worried and said, "Don't rush Piper, you've been through a lot."

She looked around and saw that Phoebe, Willow and Cole were close by watching her.

"Ok guys I'm fine now. What happened anyway?" Piper asked trying to shake off the feelings of depression she had while unconscious.

"Your sisters vanquished those smoking bitches," Cole said triumphantly.

She looked from Cole to Phoebe, then rested her eyes on Willow. "So I guess I have you two to thank for making sure I wasn't a Cancer Girl too huh?"

Willow looked uncomfortable as Phoebe said, "Actually no."

"No, what do you mean no?"Piper asked

"You see honey vanquishing The Furies couldn't stop the transformation. Only you could," Leo said looking down at her and stroking her hair.

"Fury smoke is an infection, it corrupts the soul until the only thing left is a newly born demon," Cole said looking rather grim.

"Only a person of strong character and love for their life can fight it off, basically vanquishing the essence," Phoebe said

Willow finally spoke up and said, "I'm glad you didn't become a demon Piper."

Piper looked to Leo and he smiled. She got up and walked over the Willow. She looked her dead in the eyes and said, "I think it's time I acted like a big sister to you Willow."

Willow gave a small smile as the two began to talk.

An hour later in Sunnydale the whole gang was back in Giles' apartment, but this time they were all dead silent. Tara had put the fear of the Gods into her friends and she knew that when Willow came back they'd be on their best behavior.

"Tara, any idea when Willow be returning?" asked Giles as he cleaned his glasses for the tenth time.

"She said she'd let us..."Tara began to say as a shower of orbs danced into the living room.

As the orbs to form there stood Willow and Piper.

Willow looked to her friends and saw that they all looked like scolded children. "What no hello?" she asked jokingly.

"We weren't aware we could talk to you without Tara's permission. She is a very stern woman", Anya said.

Giles took that icebreaker to speak to Piper, "You must be one of Willow's um...sisters. The resemblance is there I suppose, well other than the hair of course."

Piper smiled and said, 'Yes, I'm Piper". She then looked to each member of the self-named Scooby Gang and made sure she remembered their names. Piper then said, "I understand Mr. Giles..."

"Just Giles please, I've become rather fond of the informality of it." Giles corrected her.

"...Giles then. I understand that you all had a hard time adjusting to Willow's news about finding us and that she's a Charmed One."

Giles objected to the accusation, Anya agreed with it enthusiastically, Buffy challenged her, and Xander tried to stay as neutral as possible. As the chaos grew Piper became frustrated and whistled group abruptly stopped and looked to her.

"Listen up. I don't know you, and right now I don't want to...except for Tara that is. What I do know is that my baby sister is having a hard enough time without you all throwing your own insecurities at her as well. Now I know you all have your reasons why you acted like you did and frankly I don't care." Piper took a moment's breath and said, "What I do care about is Willow. See I'm new to this oldest sister gig, but I have been a big sister all my life. I know how to mediate between sisters and I'm a quick study on how to kick ass** for** my sisters. You all have a choice, either embrace Willow and all of who she is and who she will become or let her go. She's going to be going through a lot as we get ready to vanquish The Source. She'll need your support, but only if it's honest."

The group sat silent for a few minutes thinking about what Piper had said. In that time Willow and Piper helped themselves to Giles' kitchen for a glass of water. Shortly after Buffy was the first to go to them.

She looked at Piper and said, "I want to be there for her, she's been there for me through so much." Then she turned and looked to Willow and said, "I'm so sorry Wills. We freaked...I freaked. There are evil coming that I'm not going to be able to protect you from," she paused and glanced back to Piper, "but I guess I won't have to. You've got a very scary big sister and an equally scary girlfriend."

"You don't have to protect me Buffy. I've been saying it for a while but you of the thick head didn't hear me." Willow gave a little laugh and said, "This isn't something you did to me. I was bound to ind out about demons and magic sooner or later, it is my destiny. You helped me Buffy, helped me to be strong enough for when I became Charmed."

The two young women hugged as they understood that they would be there for each other.

"Is there room in this hug for two more?" Xander asked.

"Why should we hug you, you're a boy with boy germs," Buffy teased.

"Will...I'm so sorry for not standing up for you. Piper's right, you need our support and I'll be there with you one-hundred percent. You're my yellow crayon, I can't color without you."

Anya made a face that showed she was rather annoyed before she said, "While I still think having you around is a death sentence I can't help but agree with Tara the Terrible. The demons are here anyway, might as well ensure our safety in helping you to vanquish that ugly, pompous, little," she shook her head then said, "sorry. The Source will be as dead as a field of bunnies on Easter. I'm with you Willow."

The Scoobies looked to Giles and he smiled.

"Well, I for one never doubted your ability Willow. You've always held a special kind of grace and strength. I'll stand with you just as I stand with Buffy." He looked from Willow to Piper and said, "I would love to ask you some questions about your family and powers. The Watcher's Diaries should be updated to include this of course."

"Giles, always the scholar." Willow said as she smiled.

[A/N: If anyone is still following this story let me know. I'd like to continue it but only if there are fans.]


	8. Episode Guide & Power Grid

Thank you to all who are still interested in this story. I love this one and think it will be a truly enchanting tale. A teaser for you while I work on the upcoming chapters is below. Thanks again!

**Episode Guide**

**1) Leaves of the Willow Tree**

**2) Pandora's Box**

**3) Not Always Shining in Sunnydale**

**4) Checkpoint -** The Watcher's Council withholds information about Glory from Buffy and also seek to stop the interference of The Charmed Ones.

**5) A Knight to Forget -** Willow and Tara attend the Sunnydale annual Renaissance Fair where Willow is brought face-to-face with her past life as Morgan le Fay!

**6) Brain Drain -** The Source sends Piper into a deep coma, where she perceives an alternate reality.

**7) The Body - **Buffy and the gang are crushed by the death of Joyce.

**8) Black as Cole -** In the midst of mulling over his marriage proposal, Phoebe comes face-to-face with Cole's demonic past.

**9) Intervention -** Buffy, Giles, and The Charmed Ones go on a discovery quest about the origin of the Slayer. Buffy is told ominously that "Death is your gift".

**10) Lost and Bound -** When Tara discovers that an 11-year-old runaway named Tyler is a Firestarter, she and The Charmed Ones must find a way to save this boy's soul.

**11) Destined -** The Source breaks an age-old agreement between good and evil by stealing The Hollow and Phoebe will be left with the consequences.

**12) Tough Love -** Willow and Tara get into an argument, leaving Tara vulnerable to be attacked by Glory, who thinks she is the Key. When the unthinkable happens Willow swears vengeance.

**13) Do You See What The Seer Sees? -** The Seer plans to steal Phoebe's unborn baby and its power for herself.

**14) Spiral -** Glory discovers the real Key, and Buffy and company must flee from her, and the Knights of Byzantium who are trying to destroy the Key.

**15) The Weight of the World - **Willow tries to reach the Slayer, who has been rendered catatonic by Dawn's abduction.

**16) The Gift -** Buffy and the gang set out to rescue Dawn and fight Glory as the ritual commences. Also, Buffy finally realizes the meaning of "Death Is Your Gift."

**17) Which Way Now -** While the Scoobies and The Charmed Ones are in mourning for the fallen Champion, The Charmed Ones are visited by and Angel of Destiny. Their next choice will affect the future to come.

**Power Grid**

**Piper Halliwell - **Molecular Immobilization (aka Power to Freeze), Molecular Acceleration (aka Exploding Power), Molecular Instability [Charmed S5], Ultimate Power: TBD [Charmed S7]

**Phoebe Halliwell -** Clairvoyance, Levitation, Empathy [Charmed S5], Ultimate Power: Pathokenisis (aka Psychic Reflection) [Charmed S8]

**Willow Halliwell -** Advanced Telekinesis (crushing, telekinetic wave, deflection, heavy weight and multiple objects), Orbing, Healing [Buffy S6], Sensing, Ultimate Power: Orb Projection (ability to form objects out of orbs) [Charmed S7]

**Tara McClay -** Aura Reading, Aura Manipulation [Buffy S6]

**Buffy Summers -** Enhanced Strength, Endurance, Self-Healing, Speed, Resistance (all prior to death), Post Death: TBD

**Dawn Summers -** Portal Creation

**Leo Wyatt -** Healing, Orbing, Sensing, Reconstruction, Omnilingualism, Photogenesis, Thermogenesis

**Cole Turner -** Demonic Form, Energy Balls, Resistance, Shimmering

**Spike -** Enhanced Strength, Endurance, Self-Healing, Speed, Resistance

**Prue Halliwell -** Telekinesis, Astral Projection (prior to death)


End file.
